Pharmacy is Fun!
by camellia convallis
Summary: —Warna-warni kehidupan di kelas Farmasi, tempat di mana semua pengalaman berharga tentang obat akan kaudapatkan di sana. Ah, tidak hanya itu, mungkin saja kau juga akan merasakan indahnya kebersamaan. / "CARMYN DENGKULMU TRAPESIUM! ITU PEWARNA-NANODAYO!" / AR!Pharmacist, AU!MedicalWorld, rate T for language, no pairing but hints.
1. Chapter 1 : Memoirs 1 - 10

_Pharmacy is Fun!_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _OOC, AR!Pharmacist, AU!MedicalWorld, typo(s) and misstypo(s), full of drabbles, miss EyD/EBI, NewStudent!Kuroko, plot hole_

* * *

 **1) new**

* * *

"Cieeee, kotak praktik baru ya, Aomine _cchi_?! Keren- _ssu_!"

"Hahaha! Kau tahu saja, Kise!"

"Sungguh keren! Mirip kotak alat bengkel- _ssu_! Aomine _cchi_ , apa kau mau pindah ke jurusan Teknik Kendaraan Ringan? Atau mau pindah ke jurusan Pengelasan? Akhirnya Aomine _cchi_ pindah- _ssu_!"

Niatnya Aomine mau melempari Kise dengan kotak praktik, tapi sayang. Masih baru. Yah, walaupun kotak praktiknya memang terlihat seperti kotak peralatan bengkel.

Sekarang Aomine tahu kalau semua murid di kelas tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya, termasuk satu-satunya orang yang berpotensi masokis di sebelahnya. Ya Tuhan, apa dosa Aomine Daiki yang tampan, wajah berkelas, hitam elegan, dan tinggi semampai ini?

* * *

 **2) think**

* * *

 **[Generation of Pharmacist! (5)]**

 **Hitam Kecee** : "Yo!" (19:34)

 **Hitam Kecee** : "Aduh, gimana ulangan Farmakologi besok ya? Mampus gue." (19:35)

 **Cancer-nanodayo** : "Salahmu sendiri mengambil jurusan Farmasi- _nanodayo_." (19:37)

 **Ryoutacchi** : "Aaah, apa kaupikir aku sudah belajar, Aomine _cchi_? Aku sungguh takut- _ssu_. Wajah Araki- _sensei_ saat mengajar begitu mengerikan T^T" (19:37)

 **Hitam Kecee** : "Memikirkanmu saja tidak :P" (19:38)

Kini Kise mulai mempercayai adanya karma.

* * *

 **3) pairing**

* * *

"Kalian tahu? Ada banyak pasangan sakral dalam ilmu Biologi. Contohnya seperti seksual dan aseksual, morfologi dan anatomi, monokotil dan dikotil, heterogen dan homogen, dan masih banyak yang lainnya."

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk sambil mencatat hal penting di bukunya. Minggu depan ada ulangan, dan sebagai murid baru yang sudah kehilangan materi selama satu mid-semester, dia harus bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya. Apalagi di SMK lamanya, dia tidak mempelajari IPA karena mengambil jurusan Akuntansi paksaan ayahnya.

Lho kok ... heterogen itu mengingatkan Kuroko akan seseorang ya? Hetero ... hetero ….

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tampaknya tengah mencatat materi dengan tangan kiri menopang kepalanya. Ah ya, Kuroko sering mendengar kalau Akashi sering disebut mata belang iblis karena keunikan irisnya—Kuroko mengakui bahwa iris yang berbeda satu sama lain itu tampak keren—dan sifatnya yang menyaingi pemimpin Nazi yang akhirnya bunuh diri itu.

Kalau kedua mata Akashi disebut heterokromatik, jadi matanya yang sama ini disebut homokromatik? Seperti halnya heterogen dan homogen. Dan bukankah teman-temannya juga disebut homokromatik?

Bila begitu ... apakah semua orang di sini kecuali Akashi Seijuurou adalah homo? Bahkan homo pun dibagi menjadi dua pasangan sakral lagi, _gay_ dan _lesbian_!

Kuroko mendadak vertigo. Masa _Capsicum frutescens_ itu bukan _gay_ , setelah apa yang dia lakukan di hari pertama sekolahnya?

Malamnya, Kuroko meminta pada ayahnya untuk membeli sebuah—bukan sepasang—lensa kontak berwarna selain biru muda, yang langsung ditolak ayah tercinta. Padahal anaknya ini belum mengatakan alasannya, lho!

(Kuroko, sepertinya ayahmu malah semakin menolak jika alasanmu seabnormal itu, apalagi jika dia mengetahui teori _absurd_ buatanmu itu.)

* * *

 **4) laboratory**

* * *

Jangan pernah main-main dengan seorang ketua kelas. Jangan pernah!

"Akashi! Di mana _carmyn_?!"

"Tidakkah kau melihat labelnya, Aomine? Cari di rak berlabel C." Akashi yang sedang menimbang bahan obat menjawab sekadarnya.

"Aka- _chin_ , ASLUCOD itu apa?"

"Baca _Formularium Medicamentorum Selectum_ halaman 12. Di sana tertulis ASLUCOD terdiri dari _Acetosali_ sebanyak 0,5 gram, _Luminali_ sebanyak 0,03 gram, dan _Codeini_ sebanyak 0,01 gram."

"Terima kasih, Aka- _chin_."

"Akashi, bagaimana cara membungkus obat? Kagetora- _sensei_ selalu bilang aku salah membungkus."

Akashi mendesah pelan. Kenapa dia terus ditanyai begini? Kenapa teman-temannya tidak bertanya pada Midorima—sahabat sekaligus saingan terberatnya—saja? Karena ini semua, timbangan Akashi antara _Aminophylin_ dan anak timbangan 2 gram baru setara setelah dua puluh menit waktu berlalu. Meski demikian, Akashi tetap menjawab, "Aomine, kau sudah mengikuti praktek setiap minggunya, dan ini sudah resep ketujuh. Apa kau sama sekali tidak tahu cara membungkus obat?"

"Jawab saja, Akashi. Tolonglah! Aku benar-benar minta tolong!"

"Bungkus saja seperti membungkus nasi gemuk," jawab Akashi yang sudah tidak konsentrasi lagi, sampai-sampai jawabannya begitu asal.

"AKASHI _CCHIIII_!"

 _Aminophylin_ yang berada di kertas perkamen jatuh dan berhamburan di lantai, yang tadinya baru diangkat Akashi dari timbangan. Seketika aura hitam menguar dari tubuh reinkarnasi Mao Tse Tung itu.

"Ryouta …."

Laboratorium yang damai berubah menjadi arena pembantaian massal. Bila Kagetora- _sensei_ kembali, mungkin saja asmanya akan kambuh saat melihat sebuah gunting menancap di pintu laboratorium.

Sembilan puluh persen ketua kelas itu mempunyai sisi gelap yang mengerikan.

* * *

 **5) pulveres**

* * *

"Nigou?"

Kuroko mencari anjing kesayangannya sehabis berganti pakaian di kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan baginya, karena ini hari pertamanya membuat jurnal dan meracik obat yang sebenarnya sangat mudah, _Paracetamol_ digerus homogen dengan _Lactosum_. Biasanya Nigou kecil akan menggonggong di depan kamarnya, memintanya untuk segera keluar dan bermain dengannya.

Atau mungkin Nigou sedang dielus oleh neneknya? Hubungan Nigou dan neneknya cukup dekat, seingat Kuroko.

" _Obaa-san_ melihat Nigou, tidak?"

"Nigou?" Mengulum sebuah permen hitam—Kuroko tidak peduli tentang rasa pahit permen itu—di mulutnya, wanita tua itu melanjutkan, " _Obaa_ - _san_ melihatnya sedang memainkan sebuah bungkus biru. Mungkin mainan baru yang ditemukannya."

Bungkus ... biru?

Kuroko berlari sekencang jet hanya untuk membuka agendanya. Tidak ada! Klip plastik yang tadi diselipkan di agendanya tidak ada!

Penuh dengan rasa panik, Kuroko mencari Nigou ke semua tempat. Di bawah kursi, di teras, hingga tempat yang tidak masuk akal yaitu di belakang televisi. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko menemukan Nigou yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah meja makan.

Serbuk-serbuk berceceran di sekitar Nigou, dengan kertas-kertas perkamen yang sudah berlubang dan klip plastik yang bernasib sama. _Pulveres_ buatan pertamanya ... hancur.

Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang membuat Kuroko sedih. Anjing kesayangannya ... apa dia mati ...?

Lutut Kuroko melemas. Air matanya jatuh ke lantai dengan dramatis.

"NIGOU, JANGAN MATI! HUWAAAAA!"

 _Image_ Kuroko Tetsuya hancur sudah.

* * *

 **6) first**

* * *

Pertama kali Haizaki masuk laboratorium Farmasi, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa. Bila di sekolah lamanya dia selalu berbuat onar, biarlah dia tampak alim di sekolah yang baru ditempatinya empat hari. Siapa tahu dipandang sebagai anak baru yang teladan, suit suit.

Kagami selaku tutor yang diperintah Kagetora- _sensei_ merasa butuh _Phenobarbital_ setelah mengajari Haizaki.

"Kain kafan!"

"Ini jas laboratorium, Haizaki. Bukan kain kafan." Kagami mengelus dada. Mungkin Haizaki hanya ingin bercanda agar suasana di antara mereka tidak terlalu kaku.

"Woah! Fosil binatang apa ini? Hmm, kalau dijual pasti sangat mahal!"

"Fosil dengkulmu. Itu _pestle_ , untuk gerus obat." Kagami menghela napas. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hari-harinya akan buruk setelah ini.

"Wiiih! Lihat ini! Mirip tempat ulekan! Apa boleh ini kubawa pulang?!"

"Itu _mortar_ , Haizakidiot Shougoblok! Tempat kau meletakkan obat dan menggerusnya dengan _pestle_." Kagami mulai emosi.

"Err ... satu gram itu sebera—EH TIMBANGANKU MIRING!"

"OTAKMU YANG MIRING!"

"Tidak salah lagi! Ini pasti kertas untuk gorengan itu, bukan? Atau untuk bungkus cabai."

"ITU KERTAS PERKAMEN, DODOL!"

"Kagami Taiga! Keluar dari laboratorium! Suaramu mengganggu anak yang lain!"

Oh Kagetora- _sensei_ , andai engkau tahu mengapa Kagami berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Dan omong-omong, keesokan harinya Haizaki keluar dari sekolah dan kembali ke sekolah lamanya. Susah menjalani peran sebagai anak Farmasi yang baik, katanya.

(Bung Haizaki, alasan itu sama sekali tidak masuk di akal.)

* * *

 **7) die**

* * *

"Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Kise- _kun_ , sebaiknya jangan makan kacang goreng terus. Aku tahu kacang goreng buatan kantin memang enak, tapi batukmu sudah begitu parah."

Kise mengunyah kacang goreng beberapa kali dan langsung menelannya. "Kuroko _cchi_ , aku tidak peduli meski aku model- _ssu_. Batuk seperti ini tidak akan menggangguku. Aku suka kacang. Biarlah aku mati, yang penting aku mau makan kacang goreng- _ssu_."

Beberapa hari kemudian, batuk Kise semakin parah. Kuroko yang sempat mengingatkan Kise hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Uhuk ... urrghh ... a-aku mau mati- _ssu_ …."

"Mati saja kau."

Kuroko melenggang pergi. Kise melirih pedih.

"K-Kuroko _cchi_... kejamnya ... uhuk!"

* * *

 **8) paracetamol**

* * *

"Suster, saat saya belajar di sekolah, _Paracetamol_ adalah salah satu obat antipiretik atau penurun suhu, bukan? Bila teh ini dingin karena _Paracetamol_ , maka saya baru akan meminum obat ini karena telah terbukti menurunkan panas."

"..."

Takao Kazunari, 15 tahun, sepertinya tidak sengaja menelan selusin _Opium_.

* * *

 **9) loyal**

* * *

"A-Aku lupa membawa PR Farmakognosi …."

Furihata sudah berkeringat dingin. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Makanya! Kalau mau ke sekolah, periksa dulu tasnya!" seru Fukuda.

"Hahaha, rasakan! Takeuchi- _sensei_ pasti akan mengamuk!" timpal Kawahara.

Tsuchida tidak berbicara apa-apa, namun melihat senyumnya Furihata sudah tahu bahwa Tsuchida bukan di pihaknya.

Bel masuk berbunyi, dan empat detik kemudian Takeuchi- _sensei_ memasuki kelas. Tidak seperti biasanya Takeuchi- _sensei_ begitu cepat masuk kelas.

"Siapa yang tidak membuat PR?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Bahkan sesi doa dan penghormatan pun belum dilakukan.

Seluruh kelas hening. Dengan tangan gemetar, Furihata mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sia-sia dia mengerjakan PR itu sampai tengah malam karena tingkat kesulitan soalnya yang tinggi.

"Selain Furihata- _san_ , siapa lagi yang tidak membuat PR?!" Suara Takeuchi- _sensei_ meninggi. Bagus Furihata, kau membuat suasana hati gurumu berantakan di jam pertama.

"Saya, _Sensei_!"

"Saya juga!"

"Saya, Takeuchi- _sensei_!"

Furihata melongo tak percaya. Mereka ...?

"Furihata- _san_ , Fukuda- _san_ , Kawahara- _san_ , dan Tsuchida- _san_ , keluar dari kelas ini dan kerjakan PR ini sebanyak lima rangkap! Kumpulkan besok di meja saya!"

Setelah keluar, Furihata berujar sambil menatap ketiga temannya, "Kalian …."

"Mana mungkin kami membiarkan teman kami dihukum seorang diri!" seru Kawahara.

"Kita kan teman!" Fukuda dan Tsuchida menimpali.

Furihata tersenyum haru. Teman-temannya memang setia kawan.

(Akan tetapi, sebenarnya setia kawan bukan berarti seperti kasusmu ini, Furihata Kouki.)

* * *

 **10) emulsion**

* * *

Sebenarnya Kuroko membenci Akashi bukan tanpa alasan, kok. Ini kisah mengapa dia begitu membencinya, yang terjadi di hari pertama sekolahnya.

Waktu itu, seharusnya jam Farmakologi diisi oleh Araki- _sensei_ sang guru bidang studi sekaligus wali kelas, yang sayangnya tidak hadir dan tidak memberi tugas. Alhasil, kelas sepuluh Farmasi menjadi pengangguran dadakan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, aku dan kau bagaikan minyak dan air."

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya, namun mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku tak peduli, Akashi- _kun_."

"Memang keduanya tak dapat disatukan karena perbedaan massa jenis, namun yang kubahas di sini adalah emulsi."

Pena diselipkan di pertengahan buku. Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan tatapan risih. "Akashi- _kun_ , kau menggangguku."

"Minyak dan air dapat disatukan dengan emulgator."

Akashi menarik tangan Midorima yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka. Dia baru saja dari toilet, dan sudah diseret ke hal yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Midorima, jadilah emulgator bagi kami berdua."

"Dasar. Ternyata Akashi- _kun gay_."

Jderr! ( _sfx_ : Petir menyambar)

"Menjijikkan."

Jleb! ( _sfx_ : Panah menusuk jantung)

"Aku tak suka Akashi- _kun_."

Krak! ( _sfx_ : Gelas retak)

Bagi seorang Akashi, ditolak itu rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ditampar buku ISO Farmakoterapi bolak-balik.

* * *

 _ **to be continued ** or ** delete**?_

* * *

 **A/N** : Hola! Ketemu dengan saya lagi, _orange velvet cupcake_! Oh ya, di sini saya mau bilang kalau _ORANGE VELVET CUPCAKE_ GANTI NAMA PENA HUAHAHAHAHA (kemudian dibacok). _And yeah_ ~ ini nama pena baru saya, tapi orangnya tetap sama kok~

Kalau ada yang menunggu kelanjutan **PRO-MI-SE** dan **Teikou, A World Beside Us** , maaf karena saya tidak sempat melanjutkannya. Sampai sekarang saya masih ujian. Mungkin saya akan melanjutkannya saat liburan sekolah, sebab saya tidak pergi ke mana-mana #sedih

Oh ya, saya kebingungan milih _genre_ _fic_ ini. Ada yang berbaik hati menyarankan? Ini saya kasih _genre friendship_ saking bingungnya :'v

Saya juga punya utang 5 _prompt_ sama **May Angelf** yang masih nganggur. Saya akan publish lima _fic_ ini bersamaan jika sudah selesai :3 kelima-limanya _drabble_. Cerita yang sempat saya buat untuk _prompt_ , saya memilih untuk menjadikannya trilogi. _Spoiler_! Judulnya _Ilunga_ \- _once again_ \- _Litost_! _Stay tune_ ya!

Ah, ini informasi dari _drabble-_ _drabble_ di atas :

\- _Capsicum frutescens_ : Nama tanaman asal cabai kathur, atau kita mengenalnya cabai rawit. Hihihi XD kalau berbeda, info ke saya ya!

\- _Carmyn_ : Pewarna. Warnanya merah gelap (ungu bagi saya xD)

\- _Formularium Medicamentorum Selectum_ : Biasa disingkat FMS. Buku ini berisi _Pulveres_ yang nama bahannya dijadikan singkatan, seperti ASLUCOD, yang merupakan singkatan _Asetosali_ , _Luminali_ , dan _Codeini_. _Got it_?

\- _Acetosali_ atau _Acetosal_ : Berguna sebagai analgetika (pereda nyeri) dan antipiretika (penurun panas).

\- _Luminali_ atau _Luminal_ : Salah satu psikotropika golongan III karena mengandung _Phenobarbital_ , yang berpotensi sedang menimbulkan sindrom ketergantungan. Biasa dipergunakan sebagai sedativa (obat penenang)

\- _Codeini_ atau _Codein_ : Kalau tidak salah, khasiatnya sebagai antitusif (pereda batuk). Kalau salah kasih tahu saya ya :'D

\- _Aminophylin_ : Berkhasiat sebagai bronkodilator (memperlebar bronkus dan bronkiolus), diuretika (peluruh air seni), dan antispasmodika (pereda kejang)

\- _Pulveres_ : Serbuk terbagi. Atau mungkin kalian mengenalnya sebagai obat puyer xD

\- _Lactosum_ : Gula susu

\- Kertas perkamen : Yap! Kertas inilah yang membungkus serbuk puyer~

\- _Phenobarbital_ : Sudah dijelaskan di bagian _Luminal_ :D

\- _Mortar and pestle_ : Sebenarnya alat ini satu paket, jadi saya lupa mana yang _mortar_ dan mana yang _pestle_. Seingat saya, _pestle_ itu penggerusnya, dan _mortar_ itu wadah obat. Ada yang menyebut _pestle_ itu _stamper_ , itu sama saja kok.

\- _Opium_ : Obat Narkotika golongan I. Berpotensi sangat tinggi menimbulkan sindrom ketergantungan.

\- Emulsi : Obat yang merupakan penggabungan minyak dan air dengan emulgator. Maksud Akashi di sini adalah menjadikan Midorima sebagai makcomblang (emulgator) antara dia (minyak) dan Kuroko (air) :D

\- Emulgator : Penyatu minyak dan air agar menjadi obat dengan bentuk sediaan emulsi. Contohnya _Scott Emulsion_ , tahu dong yaaa xD

\- ISO Farmakoterapi : Rada lupa sama isinya, tapi yang jelas tebalnya hampir lima senti, atau mungkin lebih. Buku itu pernah menimpa kaki saya, dan membuat saya pincang selama beberapa hari -_- #curhat

Sekian! Dan saya merasa A/N-nya lebih panjang dari ceritanya. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya, kalau kalian setuju untuk kelanjutan _fic_ ini :* kalau ada informasi yang ketinggalan, lapor ke saya saja, jangan sungkan :3

~ _marmaladelicious_


	2. Chapter 2 : Memoirs 11 - 20

_Pharmacy is Fun!_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _OOC, AR!Pharmacist, AU!MedicalWorld, typo(s) and misstypo(s), drabbles, miss EyD/EBI, NewStudent!Kuroko, plot hole_

* * *

 **11) greeting**

* * *

"AAAAH DAI- _CHAN_! JANGAN LEMPAR PANSUSKU!"

Furihata bersyukur dia tidak cepat-cepat melangkah masuk kelas, atau mungkin sekarang kepalanya sudah terkena tamparan kasih sayang dari sepatu Momoi.

Betul-betul sambutan yang indah nan mengesankan di pagi hari.

* * *

 **12) dream**

* * *

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku tinggal di kos yang sama dengan Aomine- _kun_ dan Momoi- _san_. Mata pelajaran favoritku adalah Sejarah dan Matematika. Sebelumnya aku mengambil jurusan Akuntansi. Salam kenal."

"Hmm ... Kuroko Tetsuya ya?" Kagetora- _sensei_ mengangguk-angguk. "Apa cita-citamu?"

"Saya ingin memiliki sebuah apotek dan membanggakan orangtua," jawab Kuroko mantap dengan wajah alim.

"Lihat seluruh teman-teman barumu." Kuroko pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Kagetora- _sensei_ yang memutari seisi kelas. "Semua datang ke sini dengan mimpi ingin menjadi apoteker, kecuali kamu yang ingin membuka apotek. Di masa depan nanti, mereka akan jadi pelayanmu, hahahaha! Bagus, saya salut padamu!"

Seluruh siswa menganga. Oh, Akashi tidak ikut, malah dia berpendapat sambil tersenyum, "Aku setuju, tapi seorang apoteker seperti Kuroko Tetsuya akan membutuhkan orang sepertiku dalam pekerjaannya."

Dasar modus tingkat bakteri.

* * *

 **13) drugs**

* * *

Menit kesepuluh setelah praktik dimulai ala Aomine Daiki.

"ADUH INI BUKU DM KOK TULISANNYA BURAM YA. MANA EFEDRIN ADA TIGA MACAM, YANG MANA INI HAAAAA!"

"Aomine _cchi_ , memang beda nama, tapi DM-nya kan sama saja-ssu."

Menit kelima belas setelah praktik dimulai.

"Aduh ini CTM sama Diazepam golongan apaan ya? Terus, kalau Efedrin Hidroklorida golongan apa ya? ADUH GUSTI, PUSING PALA _CHUCKY_. PAKE LABEL APA KAGAK NIH AAARRRGHH!"

"Aomine, kau berisik- _nanodayo_."

Menit ketiga puluh setelah praktik dimulai.

"ADUH SATU TABLET PAPAVERIN ITU BERAPA YA HUAAAAA!"

"Cari di Formularium Nasional, Dai- _chan_!"

Menit keempat puluh setelah praktik dimulai.

"AMPUNI DOSAKU YANG HITUNG DOSIS SAMPAI SEPULUH RIBU PERSEN!"

"MATI ANAK ORANG, _AHOMINE_! Seratus persen aja udah overdosis, apalagi sepuluh ribu!"

Menit kelima puluh setelah praktik dimulai.

"Langkah kerja itu ... setarakan timbangan dulu atau timbang obat ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menimbang obat di timbangan yang tidak setara, Aomine Daiki?"

Satu jam setelah praktik dimulai.

"Yak! Waktu telah habis, kumpulkan jurnal dan sediaan obat kalian! Disteker ya!"

"Cuci _mortar_ dan _pestle_ bersama yuk, Mine- _chin_."

" _SENSEI_ , AKU BELUM SEMPAT MEMBUAT OBAT!"

Kehidupan anak Farmasi itu berat, Broh.

* * *

 **14) chemistry**

* * *

"Kimia aja punya ikatan, masa kita nggak sih?"

Akashi pulang ke rumah dengan pipi memerah. Bukan karena perasaannya dibalas Tetsuya-nya, tapi habis di- _ignite pass kai_.

* * *

 **15) physic**

* * *

Guru Fisika di kelas Farmasi suka memakai nama murid sebagai tokoh dalam soal yang dibuatnya.

"Seijuurou mendorong meja dengan gaya—"

"Dorong meja saja pakai gaya- _ssu_. Akashi _cchi_ lebay, ah."

Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Kise Ryouta.

* * *

 **16) infinity**

* * *

"U-Um ... Tetsu- _kun_ ...?"

"Ah, Momoi- _san_. Ada apa?"

"Ini ... a-aku mau meminta kembali buku Farmakognosi yang kaupinjam." Momoi memalingkan wajahnya. Dia merasa tak enak meminta teman sekosnya, yang merupakan murid baru di kelas sekaligus cinta pertamanya."Soalnya ... lusa nanti ada tes tertulis. T-Tapi kalau kau berkeinginan mengembalikannya besok, k-kamu ... t-tidak masalah kok!"

"Mengapa wajahmu memerah, Momoi- _san_?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Uh ... k-kalau tidak keberatan ... seberapa besar cintamu padaku, Tetsu- _kun_?" balas Momoi salah tingkah. Dia justru mengungkapkan isi hatinya. _Dasar bodoh!_ makinya dalam hati.

Kuroko menautkan alis, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Cintaku pada Momoi- _san_ ... seperti satu dibagi nol. Tidak terhingga."

Momoi merasa terbang. Meski dia tak dapat menggapai Kuroko Tetsuya di dunia nyata, dia masih bisa memimpikannya, bukan?

(Ya. Dialog yang ada di atas hanya fiktif belaka.)

* * *

 **17) trick**

* * *

Di luar mata pelajaran produktif seperti Farmakognosi, Farmakologi, dan Farmalalalala, mata pelajaran umum seperti Biologi juga menjadi momok bagi kelas Farmasi.

Gurunya termasuk _killer_ , bagi sebagian murid. Tidak segan-segan memberi nilai nol pada anak yang tidak membuat PR, dan mengusir siswa yang mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar. Sebagian murid lainnya merasa beliau adalah tipe _sersan_ , serius tapi santai. Ea.

Ulangannya itu lho, mantap. Cukup satu soal.

 _Jelaskan sedetil-detilnya materi bab yang terakhir dipelajari!_

Udah, gitu aja.

"Minggu depan tes lisan mengenai taksonomi. Hapalkan tata cara penamaan spesies, Bapak Taksonomi, urutan takson, lima puluh nama ilmiah hewan dan lima puluh nama ilmiah tumbuhan. Fotokopi materi akan saya bagikan besok karena saya yakin hari ini kalian tidak akan belajar."

Duh, nusuk.

" _Sensei_ , bagaimana cara menghapalkan urutan takson? Saya kesulitan dan mudah ragu." Sesudah mengangkat tangannya, Kuroko bertanya. Maklum saja, dia lumayan lemah di bidang Pengetahuan Alam seperti Biologi, jadi kali ini dia harus belajar maksimal.

"Ada triknya." Sang pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa tersenyum. "Urutan takson yang benar adalah _Kingdom_ , _Division_ atau _Phylum_ , _Class_ , _Ordo_ , _Familia_ , _Genus_ , dan _Species_. Kita ambil setiap huruf awalnya."

Semua murid mulai memperhatikan tulisa da di papan tulis. KDCOFGS dan KPCOFGS.

"Jangan lupa. _Division_ untuk tumbuhan, dan _Phylum_ untuk hewan." Seusai mengatakannya, guru Biologi tersebut mulai menuliskan triknya. " **K** etika **D** ilema **C** inta, **O** rang **F** rustasi **G** ampang **S** tres. Kalau untuk hewan, ganti saja Dilema menjadi Putus. **K** etika **P** utus **C** inta, **O** rang **F** rustasi **G** ampang **S** tres."

... ANJIR.

Mau ulangan, sekelas malah baper.

* * *

 **18) drama**

* * *

 _Miss_ Alexandra Garcia—selanjutnya sebut saja Mawar, eh, Alex—sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata tertentu bila mengulas _Direction_. Seperti tempat-tempat yang dinamai _cinema_ , _bank_ , _beach_ , _gas_ _station_ , dan lain sebagainya. Karena tidak ingin murid didikannya stres, dia memutuskan untuk mengajak mereka bermain membuat sebuah drama kecil mengenai petunjuk arah. Siswa-siswi akan dilatih menyampaikan arah dalam bahasa Inggris.

(Sebentar. Kalimat terakhir seperti kalimat yang ada di buku paket, di bagian kompetensi dasar itu lho. Abaikan.)

Usahanya berhasil. Tampak murid-muridnya antusias mengerjakan tugas. Berbekal karton dan semua perlengkapan dekorasi, mereka berusaha untuk mempertunjukkan drama singkat mengenai cara memberikan direksi. Mulai dengan tempat-tempat tujuan yang dibuat berbagai variasi, seperti karton yang hanya ditulisi _Clothes Shop_ —seperti kelompok yang dipimpin Aomine—hingga kardus dibentuk tiga dimensi yang mirip seperti hotel berukuran mini—dan jangan ditanya, ini kolaborasi antara Akashi sebagai pencetus ide, Momoi sebagai bagian dekorasi, dan Midorima sebagai arsitek dadakan yang mengerikan.

 _Now_ , _the show is begin_! Dimulai dari kelompok satu dengan Kagami sebagai ketuanya.

Kawahara dan Kagami mempersiapkan jalan yang berada di dalam drama. Kalau biasanya Miss Alex hanya tersenyum saat membaca _Purple Street_ atau _Banana Road_ , kali ini wanita berambut pirang itu menganga.

 _Phenobarbital Road_

 _Amobarbital Road_

 _Lisergina Street_

 _Amfetamin Street_

 _Metamfetamin Street_

 _Diazepam Path_

 _Alprazolam Path_

"Waah, itu semua nama obat!" celetuk Momoi syok.

"Tentu saja, biar unik- _ssu_!" Kise menjawab penuh semangat.

"Semuanya obat halusinasi. Yang benar saja!" kali ini Sakurai angkat bicara. Bahkan dia sampai melupakan kata maaf andalannya.

" _Why you_ buat nama jalan _like this_?" tanya Takao dengan _tenses_ asal-asalan.

Aomine, Furihata, Kagami, Kise, dan Kawahara membentuk bersaf. Kedua tangan mereka silangkan di depan dada.

" _BECAUSE WE'RE PHARMACIST_ , _YEAH_!"

* * *

 **19) effect**

* * *

"Haizaki, coba sebutkan tiga nama dagang obat yang mengandung _Codein_!" seru Araki- _sensei_ sambil menunjuk Haizaki dengan mistar kebanggaannya.

" _Clopedin_ , _Alfa Metadon_ , dan _Alfa Prodina_ ," jawab Haizaki lancar, padahal salah semua. Entah obat apa yang disebutnya.

Araki- _sensei_ menyeringai. Kini mistarnya menodong wajah satu-satunya pemuda berkulit cokelat di kelas Farmasi. "Apakah betul, Aomine?"

"YAK! SELAMAT, ANDA MENDAPATKAN DUA JUTA RUPIAH DIPOTONG PAJAK, YANG DIPERSEMBAHKAN OLEH ..."

"MI BURUNG DARA, ENAKNYA, NYAMBUNG TERUS~~~!" timpal Haizaki sambil joget-joget.

Kuis sinetron dapat menimbulkan efek keputusasaan, mudah pasrah dan menyerah, penindasan mental, gangguan psikis, saraf terjepit dan putus, cemoohan dari lingkungan sekitar dan dipandang sebagai pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

* * *

 **20) laugh**

* * *

"Sekarang bulan Februari, Sobat! Jangan lesu begitu!" Reo menepuk bahu Hayama, sahabat pirang bertaring ala rubah. Keduanya merupakan anak Farmasi yang akan lulus tahun ini.

"Ya terus kenapa, Reo- _nee_?" tanya Hayama. Reo memeluknya, membuat yang bersangkutan merasa risih.

Reo melepas pelukannya, kemudian menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan membentuk huruf V. Ala-ala banci begitu. "Bulan ini penuh cinta! Bersemangatlah! Tahun ini gelar jomblo kita akan musnah! Yaaah, bulan ini bulan romantis dan penuh kebahagiaan."

"Romantis dengkulmu. Kebahagiaan jidatmu." Hayama mendesis. "Bulan ini bulan penuh cinta, preeet! Yang iyanya penuh persiapan _try out_ , ujian semester, ujian akhir sekolah, lalu UNBK. Bulan ini bulan sibuk tauk. Mana ini bulan ujian praktik lagi."

"Benar juga. Mari kita menghapal sinonim obat!"

"Lalu menghapal zat berkhasiat dan penggunaan simplisia!"

"Jangan lupa mempelajari fase obat dalam tubuh!"

"Ya ya ya! Kemudian kita juga harus mengetahui manajemen dalam apotek atau instalasi farmasi rumah sakit!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! SIBUK SAMPAI PERTENGAHAN TAHUN!"

"SAMPAI JUMPA, KEBEBASAN!"

Keduanya tertawa miris, dengan curhatan antara meratapi nasib atau memang sudah pasrah akan jomblo sampai lulus SMK.

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_ _or_ _ **delete**_ _?_

* * *

 **A/N** : Maaf belum bisa melanjutkan _fic_ , sedang tidak mood karena sepertinya tidak mendapat respon ;;w;; dan sedang ada masa-masa berat di sekolah. Alhasil, _fic_ ini hadir! Yey!

Haizaki muncul lagi. Entah kenapa kelas Farmasi jadi kurang nista kalo gak ada dia, jadi sekali-sekali dia bakal muncul lah. Ada yang kangen? /slap

Hei! Kakak kelas Reo dan Hayama muncul! Kalau dipikir-pikir, bosan juga kalau cuman menceritakan kelas sepuluh. Harusnya kakak kelas lebih diperhatiin juga kan ya /posemikir

Informasi kecil untuk _drabble_ - _drabble_ di atas :

\- Efedrin : Memang ada tiga tipe, yakni Efedrin Hidroklorida dan Efedrin Sulfas yang memiliki dua cara pemakaian, tapi semuanya sama-sama sebagai pembangkit nafsu makan (amara) dan simpatomimetik. Termasuk obat keras.

\- CTM : Singkatan dari _Chlorpeniramini Maleas_. Berkhasiat sebagai antihistamin dan sekarang digolongkan sebagai obat keras (dulu obat bebas terbatas, tapi karena efek sampingnya yang dinilai cukup berbahaya, sekarang CTM merupakan obat keras)

\- Diazepam : Psikotropika golongan IV, yang berpotensi ringan menyebabkan sindrom ketergantungan dan dipergunakan sebagai penenang.

\- Formularium Nasional : Salah satu panduan dalam menulis resep. Biasanya berisi jumlah zat aktif obat dalam tablet apabila dijadikan serbuk, dsb.

\- Amobarbital, Lisergina, Alprazolam, Amfetamin, Metamfetamin : Ketiga-tiganya obat Psikotropika, hanya beda golongan saja kok :3 kalau pedoman sesat ala saya, yang belakangnya -min itu golongan II, yang belakangnya -tal golongan III, dan yang belakangnya -am golongan IV. Yang lainnya golongan I XD (beneran ngawur)

\- _Clopedin_ , _Alfa Metadon_ , _Alfa Prodina_ : Ini obat Narkotika golongan II, sementara Codein itu golongan III, yang mereknya _Coditam_ , _Codipront_ , dan _Codikaf_. Ya beda merek X'D

Maaf ya penjelasannya nggak bisa banyak-banyak. Ini saja menulis saat benar-benar luang dan mau lanjut buat pe-er lagi :" dan meski judulnya tentang Farmasi, isi _fic_ -nya tidak muluk-muluk obat kok. Akan diselingi mapel lain dan kecerian kelas sepuluh Farmasi, dan mungkin ada pelajaran yang bisa dipetik di sini /plaaak

Ah, maaf juga kalau isinya kebanyakan baper-baperan gitu. Bulan ini bulan penuh cinta, kan? :))

 **Review Replies** :

 **Brown Earth Girl** : Sebenarnya kehebohan mereka betul-betul terjadi di realita XD (nunjuk sekolah sendiri). Jangan bosan-bosan membaca dan _review_ lagi ya! X3

 **asfas** : Err ... soal pairing nggak bisa janji sih ya X"D tapi bakal diusahain deh~

 **May Angelf** : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga sukaa~~~

 **JesslynKR** : Hee, begitukah? Mungkin sebutan mortar itu lebih dikenal sebagai lumpang, dan _stemple_ lebih dikenal dengan nama alu. Memang dalam Farmasi banyak istilah yang padahal hanya merujuk pada satu benda saja :')

Setarain timbangan itu bikin frustasi, lebih-lebih dari ngehitungin dosis :'D

Semoga Akashi dapat mencairkan hati Kuroko :)

 **Sakuracchi-chan** : PRO-MI-SE tetap akan diselesaikan kok uwu)"

Makasih lho udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _fic_ ini ;D

 **Michiggy Lovche** : Saya heran kenapa Haizaki dan Akashi yang ditolak selalu jadi bahan tertawaan para **reviewer** , kan kasihan /woi

Thanks for the _review_ ~

 **ByuuBee** : Ini sudah lanjut ^^

 **Rizky361** : Silakan _fav_ , makasih atas _fav_ -nyaa~

 **Hanyo4** : Belum pernah masuk lab Kimia, jadi cuman bisa ngebayangin. Soal Haizaki, dia jadi murid Farmasi cuman empat hari kok, wkkwkw

Yup, saya anak Farmasi. Masih kelas 1 sih, masih harus banyak belajar.

Terima kasih atas _support_ -nya ^^ terus nantikan _fic_ ini ya /plak /ngarepkamu

Welp, sekiaaaan yaw! _See you in next chapter_!

~ _marmaladelicious_


	3. Chapter 3 : Memoirs 21 - 30

_Pharmacy is Fun!_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _OOC, AR!Pharmacist, AU!MedicalWorld, typo(s) and misstypo(s), drabbles, miss EyD/EBI, NewStudent!Kuroko, plot hole_

* * *

 **21) song**

* * *

Murasakibara garuk-garuk kepala.

 _You are my inspiration, you are the song I sing_

 _You are my daily sunshine, you are my evening star_

Masa dari keseluruhan lagu ... CUMAN INI YANG DITULISNYA?!

Hari ini hari Selasa, dan kebetulan kelas sepuluh Farmasi diperintahkan memasuki laboratorium bahasa pada saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Seorang calon apoteker tidak hanya harus pandai meracik obat, namun juga harus bisa berbahasa asing. Jika ada orang dari luar negeri yang kebetulan sedang berlibur, kemudian ingin menanyakan informasi obat dan tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, bagaimana? Itu yang dikatakan _Miss_ Alex tempo hari.

Di laboratorium, _Miss_ Alex memutar sebuah lagu yang terdengar lawas. Meski sudah diputar berkali-kali, tetap saja Murasakibara tak mengerti apa yang dinyanyikan seorang wanita dalam lagu tersebut. Sesuai perintah, semua anak harus menulis lirik sesuai yang didengar secara tepat dan benar. Selain tidak mengerti, dia juga malas. Apalagi kudapan sebagai pelipur lara disita oleh sang guru. Sempurna.

Kalau Akashi dan Midorima sih enak, kalau yang otaknya pas-pasan sepertinya bagaimana? Hanya bagian _chorus_ yang bisa ditulisnya, itu pun tak semuanya.

Akhirnya, Murasakibara menulis sebuah kalimat di kertas jawaban sebelum mengumpulkannya.

 _Lebih baik Miss Alex-chin catat sendiri, deh. Atau nyari di internet._

Kemudian Murasakibara dapat F.

* * *

 **22) tablet**

* * *

 _Papaverin tab X_

 _Aminophylin tab V_

 _Amoxicillin tab III_

 _Paracetamol tab VI_

 _CTM tab III_

 _MF Pulv No XX_

 _da in cap_

 _Stdd P1 PC_

 _Pro : Udin_

" _S-Sensei_... tablet semua ...?"

"Iya."

"Siapa sih Udin ini? Bikin susah aja."

"Yuk kita bunuh."

Sekelas berkonspirasi untuk mencari si Udin.

* * *

 **23) recipe**

* * *

Akashi membuka amplop nomor delapan, amplop pilihannya. Semua murid membuat sebuah resep, tidak penting fungsi obatnya yang penting penulisan resepnya benar dan nama pasien harus ditulis dengan nama kecil si penulis. Kemudian selembar resep dimasukkan ke dalam amplop, yang lalu diacak dan akan dipilih oleh siswa yang lain.

Ini resep yang didapatkan Akashi.

 _Calamine Lotion 60 ml_

 _MF Lotio_

 _Pro : Tetsuya_

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sangat khas Kuroko Tetsuya yang irit bicara, namun sekali bicara menusuk hati. Seperti resep ini, yang kelihatannya mudah namun sebenarnya susah.

Akan tetapi ... apa sih yang tidak bisa dikerjakan putra tunggal pewaris Akashi _Corporation_?

"Tetsuya, aku minta _signa_ darimu."

" _Signa Usus Cognitus_. Ternyata Akashi- _kun_ mendapatkan resepku, ya?"

"Begitulah, Tetsuya. Tunggulah _lotion_ cinta dariku."

Akashi Seijuurou, 15 tahun, (masih) usaha.

* * *

 **24) recipe (2)**

* * *

Takao berdoa supaya mendapatkan resep dari Midorima. Hitung-hitung sebagai pembuktian menjadi calon pasangan hidup yang baik dengan pengerjaan obat yang sempurna.

Memang doanya terkabulkan, tapi resepnya ... astaga ….

 _Aminophylin 0,25_

 _Coffein 0,3_

 _SL 0,1_

 _MF Pulv dtd No XII_

 _Sbdd P1 PC_

 _Pro : Shintarou_

"Shin- _chan_ , aku minta umurmu."

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui umurku- _nanodayo_?"

"Maksudnya di resepmu."

"Sesuaikan dengan umurku."

Rintihan hati seorang Takao Kazunari :

"ASTAGA! OVERDOSIS! INI HARUS NGITUNG ZAT GABUNGAN PULA!"

"Aku akan menurunkan dosisnya kalau begitu- _nanodayo_."

"APA?! JADI AKU HARUS MENGHITUNG ULANG?!"

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku- _nanodayo_! _Aminophylin_ kuturunkan 0,012, _Coffein_ kuturunkan menjadi 0,075."

"TIDAAAAK! OH SHIN- _CHAN_ KUMOHON, BERIKAN SAJA PARAF UNTUKKU!"

"Tidak."

Bukankah kau mengharapkan resep dari Midorima yang ingin bercita-cita menjadi dokter, Takao?

* * *

 **25) command  
**

* * *

"Akashi, kau mendapatkan tiga resep dengan salah satunya bertuliskan _Periculum in Mora_ , kerjakan resep itu terlebih dahulu! Sakurai, selama satu jam kau sama sekali belum mengumpulkan obat dari tiga resep! Kagami, jangan lupa melaporkan overdosis seperti pertemuan sebelumnya! Kuroko, meski kau anak baru, tapi aku tak akan segan-segan padamu! Minta persetujuan usul penggunaan pipet tetes! Ayo cepat-cepat, waktu kalian tidak banyak! Pasien kalian sedang dalam keadaan sekarat!"

Keadaan laboratorium di bawah komando Kagetora- _sensei_ hampir menyerupai _Hell's Kitchen_.

* * *

 **26) rib**

* * *

Aomine dan Kise sedang mengerjakan jurnal bersama. Biasanya, Aomine akan meminjam jurnal milik Sakurai, namun yang bersangkutan sedang demam dan tidak masuk sekolah. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum praktik dimulai, namun perjalanan mereka masih panjang.

"Tiga resep hanya dalam delapan puluh menit. Tidakkah kaupikir Kagetora- _sensei_ itu gila?" tanya Aomine meminta dukungan.

Kise mengangguk setuju. "Aomine _cchi_ benar- _ssu_! Satu resep saja aku kelabakan begini! Kita harus menerima jurnal tidak dinilai kalau obat belum selesai dibuat!"

"Ternyata kita satu pemikiran. Apa jangan-jangan ..."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Aomine.

"... kau adalah tulang rusukku yang kaucuri?" Gombal gagal terdeteksi.

"Kalau aku memang harus mencuri tulang rusukmu, lebih baik aku mencuri dua-duanya- _ssu_. Biar Aomine _cchi_ mati."

* * *

 **27) comfort**

* * *

"Hiks hiks …."

Sesudah melepas jas laboratorium, Kuroko duduk dengan tubuh lemas di kursinya. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, menempelkan dahi pada kedua tangan yang disilangkan di atas meja.

Selama ini dia tidak pernah gagal membuat obat, namun mengapa hari ini dia membuat kesalahan fatal ….?

Sejak menjadi murid di SMK Teikou, Kuroko sudah mengesankan banyak guru dengan prestasinya. Bahkan ada yang memprediksi kalau Kuroko akan masuk lima besar. Namun dengan kesalahan sebesar ini, prestasinya pasti akan turun drastis.

Hari ini, Kagetora- _sensei_ membuat dua resep. Kedua-duanya membuat _pulveres_ , hanya perbedaannya di resep kedua Kuroko harus memanaskan _mortir_ dan _pestle_ di pemanas air. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, sampai ketika Kuroko harus menggerus di _mortir_ yang panas. Karena baginya terlalu panas, maka Kuroko menunggunya sampai _mortir_ lebih hangat. Tanpa diduganya, saat menggerus, obatnya justru lengket dan bertekstur seperti aspal karena lumpang telah kembali mendingin.

Ya, Kuroko gagal.

"Tetsuya."

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Kuroko. Murid baru tersebut mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Ada Akashi, sang ketua kelas perfeksionis, di belakangnya.

"Jangan menangis. Seorang apoteker harus memiliki keteguhan hati."

"A-Ak-Akashi- _kun_ …."

"Hanya gagal sekali bukan berarti kau akan gagal seterusnya. Bukankah ada perbaikan di hari Sabtu, lusa nanti? Bukankah Tetsuya bercita-cita ingin mendirikan sebuah apotik? Maka dari itu, jangan menangis. Bangkit dan teruslah mencoba, demi pasien-pasien yang menunggu penawar penyakit mereka dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, Sarjana Farmasi Apoteker."

Kuroko menatap Akashi tak percaya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Akashi bisa menghiburnya, membasmi kesedihan hingga begitu menyentuh sanubari. Sepertinya Akashi tidak seburuk yang dia lihat selama ini.

"Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

 **28) rhizoma**

* * *

Momoi Satsuki menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal. Dia sudah bertanya ke pedagang mana pun, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa itu _Curcumae Rhizoma_. Farmakognosi jatuh di hari Rabu, keesokan harinya, sementara satu pun tanaman yang dicarinya belum juga ditemukan. Seperti _Curcumae Rhizoma_ ini!

Jika saja Momoi menyebutkan istilah awamnya, yaitu temulawak ….

* * *

 **29) poison**

* * *

"Kagami, apa pengertian racun?"

"Obat berbahaya."

"Lalu, apa itu obat berbahaya?"

"Racun."

Kagami berpotensi disiram asam sulfat oleh Araki- _sensei_.

* * *

 **30) dictionary**

* * *

"Kamus Bahasa Inggris ada, masa kamus Farmasi tidak ada?" tanya Sakurai. Maksud hati mencari kamus Farmasi di internet untuk diunduh, tapi yang ditemukannya tidak sesuai harapan.

"Kamus kita sudah banyak, Sakurai. Ada _Formularium Medicamentorum Selectum_ , _Codex Medicamentorum Nederlandicum_ , _Formularium Medicamentorum Nederlandicum_ , _Formularium Medicamentorum Indicum_ , kurang apa lagi?"

"... kau benar, Takao- _san_."

Takao dan Sakurai berpelukan.

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_ _or_ _**delete**_ _?_

* * *

 **A/N** : Bertemu lagi dengan saya, namun di _fic_ yang berbeda XD

Tiba-tiba saya berpikir sesuatu. Mengingat _fic_ ini hanya kumpulan _drabble_ - _drabble_ berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dicampur dengan bumbu _fanservice_ , sampai _chapter_ berapa saya harus mengakhirinya? Atau _fic_ ini harus _endless_? _Reviewer_ yang budiman, tolong jawab pertanyaan ini ya X"D

Informasi untuk _chapter_ ini :

\- Lagu yang dimaksud di _drabble_ 21 adalah _You Are_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Dolly Parton. Coba deh dengerin tanpa baca liriknya. Kalau bagi saya sih, kayak orang ngomong gitu :"D

\- Pembacaan resep di _drabble_ 22 tidak bisa dijabarkan, karena masuk Rahasia Kefarmasian. Yang jelas, _Papaverin_ sebagai parasimpatolitik, _Amoxicillin_ sebagai antibiotik, _Paracetamol_ sebagai antipiretik dan analgesik, _CTM_ sebagai antihistamin, dan _Aminophylin_ sudah dijelaskan di _chapter_ 1\. Semuanya masuk obat keras kecuali _Paracetamol_.

 _\- Signa Usus Cognitus_ maksudnya pemakaian sudah diketahui. Dokter telah menyampaikan penggunaan obat luar pada pasien, jadi tidak perlu dijabarkan lagi.

\- Pada _drabble_ 24, mengapa tidak memiliki satuan seperti miligram dan sebagainya pada resepnya? Karena dalam Farmakope, kecuali dinyatakan lain, satuannya adalah gram.

\- Zat gabungan, sebenarnya masih kurang mengerti sih. Tapi ada semacam pasangan obat yang dosisnya bila digabungkan persentasenya tidak lebih dari seratus persen. Yang tahu tolong kasih tahu plis X"D biar info ini tidak menyesatkan X"""D

\- Bila terjadi overdosis, laporkan pada dokter atau pembuat resep. Ada dua kemungkinan, mendapatkan paraf atau dua tanda seru, atau mendapatkan resep dengan dosis yang telah diturunkan. Bila dibubuhkan paraf atau dua tanda seru, lanjutkan pengerjaan, tapi kalau ada penurunan dosis, pada penghitungan dosis harus diulang. Dengan kata lain, dua kali kerja.

 _\- Periculum in Mora_ atau berbahaya bila ditunda. Obat biasa aja kalau ditunda bisa bahaya, apalagi udah dikasih label begini :v

\- Nama-nama yang disebutkan Takao di _drabble_ terakhir pasti tidak asing bagi anak Farmasi. Buku panduan soalnya XD

Sepertinya cukup, deh. Yang lainnya nggak perlu dijelaskan. Atau kalau ada yang ketinggalan, kasih tahu aja. Biar bisa diedit :)

Oh ya, ini balasan _review_ -nya!

 **Review Replies** :

 **JesslynKR** : Makasih untuk _review_ -nya! Sudah saya duga, pasti autofokus sama kalimat tersebut.

Soal gombalannya Akashi ... hmm …. :3 (takut dirajam gunting kalau salah omong)

 **May Angelf** : Cita-cita Kuroko itu warbyazah kan? /plak

Bagian Akashi dan Aomine sepertinya menjadi pusat perhatian ya =)) kita doakan mereka berdua agar sukses dalam menggaet hati Kuroko (Akashi) dan pengerjaan obat (Aomine) :D perihal kakak kelas, sebagai adik kelas yang baik, daku tidak akan ikut campur /dilemparpanci

Udah lanjut~

 **Hyuann** : Tiga _review_ berturut-turut yang isinya mengasihani(?) Aomine /pukpukDaiki

 **KammichiRin** : Suka duka anak Farmasi tidak ada tandingannya! =)

Ini sudah lanjut, say :* #TeamPharmacy

 **Roux Marlet** : Nah, itu benar. Mending kalau obat yang gak terlalu fatal, tapi kalo kayak Ergotamin Tartrat, itu argh ... sudahlah :")

Jembatan taksonomi bisa dipakai untuk ulangan Biologi B)

Cita-cita Kuroko sih cita-cita para apoteker juga kan ya www—

 _Thankiiies for the review_ ~~~!

Sekiaaan! Sampai jumpa di _fic_ lain atau di _fic_ yang sama! :3

~ _marmaladelicious_


	4. Chapter 4 : Memoirs 31 - 40

_Pharmacy is Fun!_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _OOC, AR!Pharmacist, AU!MedicalWorld, typo(s) and misstypo(s), drabbles, miss EyD/EBI, NewStudent!Kuroko, plot hole_

* * *

 **31) colour**

* * *

Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, tapi Hyuuga Junpei mengalami ketegangan saat melakukan praktik kerja lapangan di apotek.

"Permisi, saya mau beli pil KB."

Berdasarkan informasi apoteker tulen, bukan jadi-jadian sepertinya, Hyuuga Junpei setengah berlari untuk mengambil pesanan pasien di etalase obat.

"Kenapa obatnya ada yang beda warna begini ya?"

 _Astagaituobatnyakedaluwarsayahominahominatolongaku._

"Tentu saja untuk variasi!" jawab Hyuuga percaya diri.

 _Padahal yang beda warna itu untuk dikonsumsi wanita yang sedang haid, Junpei-chan._

* * *

 **32) destroy**

* * *

 _Bagaimanakah prosedur pemusnahan Narkotika yang baik dan memenuhi peraturan perundang-undangan?_

Terpujilah Shirogane- _sensei_ sang ketua program studi Farmasi sekaligus guru Manajemen Farmasi.

Maka dengan wajah _full of despair_ , Aomine menjawab satu soal terakhir.

 _Dengan cara ADME, atau absorbsi, distribusi, metabolisme, dan ekskresi. Pertama, narkotika yang kedaluwarsa atau tidak memenuhi standar dimakan, kemudian obat itu akan mengalami proses farmakoulalala dalam sistem peredaran darah, sistem pernapasan, hingga sistem pemerintahan liberal. Proses metabolisme akan menyerap obat, kemudian ketika dikeluarkan dalam bentuk tinja, bahasa kerennya feses, bahasa Inggrisnya poop, bahasa dusunnya tai, bahasa anak kecil e'ek, pasti obatnya musnah. Tentu dengan efek samping yaitu yang bersangkutan mati._

Keesokan harinya, Aomine diberi sebotol _Codein tablet_ yang benar-benar sudah _expired_ untuk ditelan.

* * *

 **33) biology**

* * *

(Di _drabble_ sebelumnya ada judul _chemistry_ dan _physic_ , masa _biology_ nggak ada?)

 **[Generation of Pharmacist! (6)]**

 **Daiki Bukan Daki Biasa** : "Sejak kapan grup ini memiliki enam anggota?" (18:41)

 **Ryoutacchi** : "Aku mengundang Kuroko _cchi_ ke sini- _ssu_! XD" (18:41)

 **Daiki Bukan Daki Biasa** : "Oh, kupikir siapa. Habisnya _display name_ Tetsu cuman Tet!" (18:42)

 **Tet** : "Ada yang membicarakanku?" (18:42)

 **Ryoutacchi** : "Tidak ada kok, Kuroko _cchi_! ^_^)/" (18:44)

 **Momogi-chin** : "Sudah belajar Biologi belum? Hari Senin ada kuis Biologi." (18:45)

 **Tet** : "Tentang tumbuhan paku dan lumut, bukan?" (18:46)

 **Daiki Bukan Daki Biasa** : "Aku ingin memusnahkan lumut-lumut itu." (18:49)

 **Tet** : "Jangan membunuh lumut yang tidak berdosa, Aomine- _kun_!" (18:50)

 **Ryoutacchi** : "K-Kuroko _cchi_? O_O" (18:50)

 **Tet** : "Dunia kita sebentar lagi menuju kehancuran yang disebabkan _global warming_. Karena lumut berwarna hijau, lumut-lumut itu sedang berusaha menghijaukan Bumi yang Aomine- _kun_ rusak." (18:53)

 **Ryoutacchi** : "Ngena banget tuh- _ssu_! #SaveLumut2K17" (18:54)

 **Cancer-nanodayo** : "Lumut itu bahkan lebih berguna daripada dakimu yang menjijikkan itu- _nanodayo_." (18:55)

 **Momogi-chin** : "Maaf Kuro- _chin_ , tapi di catatanku, kuis yang diberikan mengenai materi _Spermatophyta_ atau tumbuhan berbiji." (18:57)

 **Tet** : "…" (18:58)

 **Ryoutacchi** : "… (2)" (18:58)

 **Daiki Bukan Daki Biasa** : "Murasakibara, kenapa kau baru muncul saat mereka mengejek kulitku?" (19:00)

 **Daiki Bukan Daki Biasa** : "Oi?" (19:18)

 **Daiki Bukan Daki Biasa** : "MURASAKIBARAAAAA!" (19:41)

* * *

 **34) moss**

* * *

Masih membahas tentang lumut, di sisi lain, Takao dan Kagami tengah berdebat.

"Lumut itu tidak menimbulkan masalah ekonomi." Kagami mulai mengemukakan pendapat sebagai pihak kontra dalam diskusi "Apakah lumut berbahaya?"

"Tapi mereka membuat orang terjatuh. Apabila orang tersebut jatuh, dia akan keseleo. Bila lebih parah, kakinya patah dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, dan itu memerlukan uang," cerocos Takao di pihak pro.

"Sekarang ada BPJS."

"Itu hanya ada di Indonesia."

"Sebentar." Kagami berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar kasus orang kepeleset lumut, yang kemudian patah tulang dan masuk rumah sakit."

"Tapi di dalam benakku itu telah terjadi."

"BENAKMU SEGI DELAPAN!"

* * *

 **35) error**

* * *

Program linear tiga dimensi membuat Furihata meringis.

"Apa kau mengerti, Sakurai?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti. Maafkan aku," jawab Sakurai. "Aku merasa otakku dipenuhi x, y, dan z."

"Furihata, tolong berikan contoh soal mengenai materi yang baru saja kita pelajari." _Guru ini benar-benar tahu mana murid yang tidak mengerti,_ pikir Furihata.

"Jika sumbu x memiliki kecepatan cahaya dan sumbu y memiliki kecepatan suara bertabrakan, berapa kecepatan sumbu x setelah bertabrakan apabila kecepatan y sesudah tabrakan sama dengan setengah kecepatan komet Halley?"

"Maaf, bukankah itu materi Fisika, Furihata- _san_?"

* * *

 **36) law**

* * *

"Kemarin pelajaran UU Kesehatan, UU pasal berapa yang kemarin dikasih tahu?"

"Menurut pasal karepmulah ayat terserah tahun berapa aja."

"Sebenarnya niat ngasih tahu gak sih?"

Kise benci belajar hukum, malah ditanya-tanya.

* * *

 **37) example**

* * *

"Sebutkan salah satu obat psikotropika golongan dua- _nanodayo_."

" _Carmyn_."

" _CARMYN_ DENGKULMU TRAPESIUM! ITU PEWARNA- _NANODAYO_!"

Midorima melempari Aomine dengan agenda 200 halaman miliknya.

* * *

 **38) fault**

* * *

Akibat keterbatasan waktu, Kise buru-buru mengambil botol berlabel Sulfur berwarna putih. Setelah menimbang, Kise menggerusnya bersama bahan-bahan lain dengan kebut-kebutan, dan memasukkannya ke dalam pot salep.

Baru saja menutup pot salep, suara Kagetora- _sensei_ bergema dalam telinganya, memberikan efek paralisis bagi Kise Ryouta.

"Sulfur itu yang KUNING ya!"

(Entah siapa yang memasukkan obat lain ke dalam botol yang seharusnya untuk tempat Sulfur.)

* * *

 **39) same**

* * *

"Apakah ini sama, Aka- _chin_?"

Dengan wajah lugu, Murasakibara menunjukkan botol berlabel COFFEIN dan CODEIN.

* * *

 **40) same (2)**

* * *

"Itu sama sekali berbeda, Murasakibara."

Setelah menimbang dan memasukkan obat ke dalam lumpang, Akashi baru sadar dengan obat yang diambilnya sesudah melihat label dengan intens.

Yang seharusnya dia ambil itu KALSIUM Karbonat, bukan KALIUM Karbonat.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang kabarnya selalu benar kini terjebak dalam kasus LASA? Efek LASA memang sangat dahsyat untuk membuat sang ketua kelas absolut kita terdiam.

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_ _or_ _ **delete**_ _?_

* * *

 **A/N** : Kita langsung balas _review_ saja, ya. Eh, informasinya dulu ^^

Untuk LASA, kepanjangan dari _Looks Alike Sounds Alike_. Sederhananya, dua obat yang tulisan namanya dan/atau terdengar mirip. Contohnya? Lihat _drabble_ 39 dan 40 :3

 **Review Replies** :

 **KammichiRin** : Sama, kadang saya sering ketukar XD nggak yakin bakal jatuhnya ke humor, tapi saya akan berusaha X3

 **May Angelf** : Aomine dimasukkin cuman untuk bahan penistaan kok :v /dikemplang

 _Endless_ ya? Hmm ... akan Mikan pikirkan lagi.

Di _chapter_ ini, Akashi cuman muncul sedikit XD

 **pharmacistlover** : Makasih yaaa udah nerangin cara baca resepnya :3 dan ini bikin nostalgia ya? Hehe X3

 **himeko** : Udah lanjut! Ternyata ada anak analis nyasar, woah! /plak

 _See yaaa_!

~ _marmaladelicious_


End file.
